


Всё, что я знаю

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Hand Jobs, Multi, Top Derek, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: Стайлз Стилински научил Дерека двум вещам. Доверие надо заслужить. Секс может многое значить





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Things I Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640404) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



> деанон fandom Teen Wolf 2016

Кейт Арджент научила Дерека двум вещам. Никогда не доверяй тому, кто не принадлежит к твоему виду. Секс дает власть.

***

Первый минет Дерек сделал репетитору, которого Лора наняла, чтобы помочь ему пересдать выпускные экзамены. Она настаивала, чтобы он приложил все усилия ради хороших результатов. После пожара школа была последним, о чем он думал, и Дерек порядком подзабил на занятия, а репетитор знал парня, который знал еще кого-то, кто мог подтасовать результаты экзамена.

Дерек знал о своей привлекательности и воспользовался этим, опустившись на колени и вобрав в рот член репетитора. Потом он удивился, что не почувствовал отвращения и не возненавидел это занятие, но подумав, решил, что в этом нет ничего странного. Секс – это всего лишь сделка, как можно ненавидеть сделку?

Репетитор положил руки на голову Дерека, направляя его; трахал в рот, двигая бедрами, и обкончал все лицо, пока Дерек смотрел на него с полным безразличием. Формально Дерек все еще считался учащимся и использовал этот факт против репетитора, получив, что хотел. Они не целовались.

Лора дернула носом, когда вернулась домой с работы (она устроилась официанткой, потому что не хотела прикасаться к оставшимся от родителей деньгам), но постаралась не показать свое разочарование.

Дерек сдал тест.

***

Дерек протрахал себе дорогу на свою первую работу, прижав к задней стене заведения менеджера бара и глубоко погружаясь в нее. Ей нравилось быстро и жестко, Дерек дал ей то, что она хотела. Она была слишком сильно накрашена и пахла отчаянием, и Дерек не поцеловал ее, просто не смог.

Она сделала Дерека барменом, несмотря на то что он был слишком молод даже для того, чтобы пить. После пожара он много работал над своей физической формой и выглядел старше своих лет. Он проводил часы в тренажерном зале, чтобы построить тело, которое он мог использовать, не позволяя этого другим. Шестнадцатилетний долговязый подросток к восемнадцати превратился в широкоплечего парня, привлекавшего взгляды.

Его босс была счастлива, задние карманы набиты чаевыми, а морщины вокруг глаз Лоры разгладились. Она думала, что Дерек обслуживает столики, и он не стал ее разубеждать. Это было лучше, чем рассказать о том, что каждый вечер он встает для кого-то на колени, изучая всё новые способы достижения своих целей.

Он потерял работу, когда босс застала его с девушкой-барменом, когда его пальцы были внутри нее, а зубы слегка сжимали горло. Видимо, она подумала, что между ними что-то есть.

Дерек рассмеялся ей в лицо.

***

Первый раз Дерек дал себя трахнуть, когда однажды они не смогли собрать арендную плату за квартиру. Проходя мимо банка, Лора каждый раз слегка замедляла шаги и хмурилась, и это означало, что она думает о деньгах. Дерек не хотел, чтобы она их трогала – это было все, что осталось от их семьи – поэтому он спустился в подвал дома, где они жили, и позволил управляющему трахнуть себя.

Потный мужик с избыточным весом и сильными руками принадлежал к тому типу людей, что проводит юность, работая кулаками. Будь Дерек человеком, его бедра были бы в синяках, а кожа покрыта ссадинами. Он ничего не почувствовал, когда мужчина кончил внутри него, и даже не попытался кончить сам.

Они получили передышку до следующего месяца, и когда Лора спросила Дерека, где он взял деньги, он соврал, что ему подвернулась разовая подработка по уборке мусора на стройке. Раньше она могла уличить его во лжи, просто посмотрев в лицо, но Дерек и этому научился у Кейт – как держать себя в руках и заставить поверить в то, во что он хотел.

Неделю после этого у него не получалось дрочить, независимо от того, как сильно стояло по утрам, потому что он не мог избавиться от ощущения чужих рук на своих бедрах.

Они привели призраков назад.

***

В Нью-Йорке Дерек впервые трахнул парня. Он сделал это, чтобы приобрести опыт – заметив, как новый босс смотрел на его промежность, когда Дерек сидел, развалившись на стуле в задней комнате – и оказался весьма хорош в этом. Он наверняка смог бы получить прибавку к зарплате, если бы качественно оттрахал своего босса, использовав свой язык, руки и член, и это позволило бы деньгам оставаться в банке немного дольше.

В Нью-Йорке Лора узнала, что Дерек делает со своим телом и как он себя использует. Она плакала, он ненавидел себя за это и рассказал ей все – рассказал, почему он никогда не прикоснется к деньгам – и она плакала еще больше. Обнявшись, они уснули на диване, а утром Лора сказала ему «нет», и «больше никогда», и «пожалуйста, Дерек, ради меня».

Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что делал все это именно ради нее, чтобы не видеть ее потерянный взгляд и не чувствовать запах боли и несчастья.

Лора отправилась на работу, а Дерек пошел и потрахался, просто для удовольствия, а не потому, что так было нужно. Все было отлично, он кончил, но что-то не так было с ее руками, и она была слишком шумной и просто… просто это не было тем, чего он хотел.

Он удивился, узнав, что вообще чего-то хочет.

***

– Я должна это сделать, – сказала Лора, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. – Я должна узнать правду. Я должна исправить, все, что случилось, и то, что она сделала с тобой.

Она ничего не сделала со мной, хотел сказать Дерек, Кейт просто вытащила из него то, что уже было внутри. Он ничего не сказал вслух, но Лора все равно увидела это на его лице.

– Братишка, – сказала она, проводя рукой по его волосам. – Ты не такой. Когда я вернусь, мы во всем разберемся, вместе.

Она поцеловала его в лоб и оставила одного в их квартире. После того как Лора узнала о том, чем он занимался, она начала пользоваться деньгами родителей – купила машину и квартиру, и сказала, что ему не обязательно работать, пока он не поймет, что хочет делать. Ей нравилась ее работа, личного помощника какого-то адвоката, и ей хотелось, чтобы Дерек тоже нашел себе занятие по душе.

Две недели спустя она была мертва, и Дерек похоронил половину ее тела в старом саду.

***

Стайлз чертовски напугал его. Поначалу Дерек был поглощен яростью из-за смерти Лоры и шокирован возвращением Кейт, но в клинике он заметил это – вспышку желания и замешательства в глазах Стайлза. Это желание он снова увидел во взгляде Стайлза, когда тот смотрел на Дерека, стоило Скотту отвернуться, и когда они остались наедине в его комнате – в тот момент оно было почти осязаемо.

Дерек привык к тому, что люди хотят его, привык к преследующему его запаху возбуждения, но Стайлз смотрел на него так, будто это было нечто большее. Стайлз хотел понять его – разобрать на части и рассмотреть каждый кусочек, – и Дерек понятия не имел, какого черта он должен делать с такого рода желанием.

Если бы это был просто секс, он мог бы трахнуть Стайлза в тот же день – смешав с простынями и оставив одного в комнате, пропахшей сексом, раньше, чем появились бы его друзья – но дело было не только в этом. Стайлз больше не боялся его. Иногда он злился на него, в других случаях казался сбитым с толку, но все равно хотел Дерека.

Дерек терялся в догадках, что это может значить. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лора была с ним и помогла разобраться, что с этим делать – она обещала, даже если не осознавала этого, что научит его чувствовать снова.

Вместо этого Дерек оставил всё как есть, а потом он разорвал горло своего дяди, и это все изменило.

***

Альфа – это власть. Дерек заново вспоминал, каково контролировать людей с помощью своей силы. Он использовал ее, чтобы завербовать Айзека, свое тело, чтобы завербовать Эрику, и некую комбинацию того и другого, чтобы завербовать Бойда. Взгляд, которым Эрика посмотрела на него, когда смущение исчезло с ее лица, был хорошо знаком Дереку.

Это стало началом его возвращения к старым привычкам. Кусая подростков, он подвергал себя безжалостному нападению их гормонов и вынужден был сбегать в соседний городишко и таскаться из бара в бар, чтобы выплеснуть из себя напряжение и обрести равновесие.

Ему попался парень, который оттрахал его так хорошо, что Дерек кончил, не прикасаясь к себе, и женщина, отсасывавшая ему, с одной рукой на нем, а другой в себе, и еще один парень, позволивший кусать себя человеческими зубами до тех пор, пока не оказался весь покрыт метками и синяками. Ничего из этого не было достаточно.

И по-прежнему был Стайлз. В бассейне. В депо. Его запах так же сильно впечатался в память Дерека, как и Лорин, и это казалось правильным.

Стайлз, с теми его чертами, которые он никому не позволял увидеть, с границами, за которые он никого не пускал, с его особенным характером и способностью делать вещи, которые казались непостижимыми. И важнее всего было то, что он делал с Дереком.

Дерек хотел его, а он давно никого не хотел.

***

– Я, наверное, не так сердит на Скотта, как ты, – начал Стайлз без предисловий, нарушая личное пространство Дерека так, будто имел на это право. – Но я довольно зол, что он меня подставил. Из-за него мне здорово досталось.

Значит, синяки были делом рук Джерарда. Дерек почувствовал, как его пальцы сжимаются, готовые выпустить когти.

– Я прощу его, потому что он мой лучший друг, – продолжил Стайлз, не обращая внимания на взгляд Дерека. – И ты простишь его, из-за вашего «братства» или что там у вас, а он так и не поймет, что использовать людей неправильно, какими бы уродами ты их не считал.

Дерек дернулся, и Стайлз посмотрел на него, прищурив глаза – так, будто вновь разбирал его по частям – и Дерек отвел взгляд, сжав зубы. Стайлз коснулся локтя Дерека, и он вздрогнул.

– Мы все проебали, – сказал Стайлз, впиваясь пальцами в руку Дерека. – Ты одержим укусами, из-за энтузиазма Скотта погибло пол-участка, а я...

– Ты ничего не сделал, – сказал Дерек, уставившись в землю.

– Именно, – сказал Стайлз. – И я должен смириться с этим. Может, устроишь себе передышку, а? Мы все равно по уши в дерьме.

Стайлз ушел прежде, чем Дерек смог заставить себя вновь посмотреть на него. Слова тяжело осели в его голове.

***

В Бикон-Хиллз было две стаи, когда объявились альфы. Дерек не надеялся на поддержку Скотта – слишком много было пролито крови, чтобы легко забыть о своих разногласиях – и потому удивился, когда Скотт сам предложил союз. Даже все вместе они не составили и половины нормальной стаи, но альфы оказались не готовы к энтузиазму Скотта и к объединившим свои усилия Стайлзу и Лидии. Дереку отводилась роль физической силы, с чем он и согласился. В этом он всегда был хорош.

Дюкалион был обезглавлен, глаза Скотта вспыхнули красным, а Стайлз встретился с Дереком взглядом, в котором было что-то гораздо, гораздо большее, чем похоть и замешательство. Дерек отшатнулся, как если бы его ударили, и Стайлз отвел взгляд, как будто это было ответом на вопрос, который он не мог задать.

Самой худшей из всех возможных идей было появиться в доме Стайлза несколько часов спустя, но Дерек должен был понять, что зарождалось внутри него, в глубине его сердца, и увидеть, происходит ли со Стайлзом то же самое.

– Ох, – сказал Стайлз, глянув в глаза Дереку. – Вот пиздец. Ты такой же потерянный, как и я.

И он поцеловал Дерека, и Дерек… Дерек не думал о Кейт, не думал обо всех поцелуях, которых он избегал, он вообще не думал. Рот Стайлза был горячим и настойчивым, и когда Стайлз толкнул его к стене, Дерек позволил ему это. Он подумал было, что это отчаяние – он ясно чуял неопытность Стайлза, – но это было не так. Нет.

Руки Стайлза, нежно дотрагивающиеся до его тела, губы, прикасающиеся к тем местам, где только что были пальцы, взгляд, скользящий по Дереку вверх и вниз так, словно он мог удержать его. Дерек подумал, что возможно Стайлз и смог бы это, если бы захотел. Дерек мог бы постараться и стать для него спокойным и послушным.

Стайлз почти потерял голову от восторга, и когда Дерек прикоснулся к нему в ответ, откликнулся с такой готовностью и благодарностью, что Дерек задумался, не так ли себя чувствуешь, когда пьян: все кружится перед глазами и дрожь пробегает по телу.

– Мы, наверное, не должны, – сказал Стайлз, крепко сжимая член Дерека. – Мой отец шериф. Это так, так… противозаконно. Я просто… Я хочу тебя, и я пытался остановиться, но не могу.

– Ты первый человек, которого я захотел, – сказал Дерек.

Ему не нужно было говорить с тех пор, потому что он видел это в глазах Стайлза, по тому, как они увеличились и потемнели.

Стайлз дернулся и кончил, и это поразило Дерека – кто-то испытал оргазм только из-за того, что он сказал о своих чувствах – и он тоже кончил, хотя Стайлз сжимал руку недостаточно крепко для того, чтобы хватка была идеальной.

– Ну, теперь пути назад нет, – сказал Стайлз в волосы Дереку. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.

– Я не хочу останавливаться, – сказал Дерек, прижимаясь ртом к горлу Стайлза. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.

– Думаю, я сумею с этим справиться, – ответил Стайлз, притягивая Дерека и целуя его, просто потому, что ему этого хотелось.

– Это… – Стайлз остановил Дерека, прижав ему ладонь ко рту.

– Не придумывай лишнего, – сказал Стайлз, несмотря на то что его сердце выбивало ритм, подсказывающий Дереку, что это именно то, о чем он думал. – Мы со всем разберемся.

Стайлз не знал, что он повторил слова Лоры, сказанные почти год назад, но они все равно сделали что-то с внутренностями Дерека, сжав их и раскрутив. Дерек вдохнул так, как не дышал со времен пожара.

– Вместе, – сказал Дерек, позволяя Стайлзу стянуть его ниже и ближе.

– Ага, ну, ты теперь застрял со мной, – сказал Стайлз, переворачивая их. – Я пиздец какой упертый, когда дело касается чувств.

– Это нормально, – сказал Дерек, беря лицо Стайлза в ладони, потому что мог это сделать. – Ты тоже застрял со мной.

– Нас так поимели, – сказал Стайлз, толкаясь вперед бедрами. – А еще я очень хочу поиметь тебя.

– Ты можешь, – сказал Дерек, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. – Ты можешь делать все, что ты хочешь.

– Не говори так, – сказал Стайлз, протягивая руку к ящику тумбочки. – Я хочу всё.

Дерек поцеловал его, двигая языком по языку Стайлза, пытаясь сказать ему, что все, чем он может быть, и так принадлежит Стайлзу, если он этого захочет.

– Намек понят, – сказал Стайлз ему в губы, кружа смазанным пальцем вокруг ануса Дерека.

После этого Стайлз замолчал и делал все настолько правильно и именно так, как хотелось Дереку, и ему не терпелось превратить происходящее в нечто, предназначенное только для них двоих, показать все, что он умеет, и позабыть о том, почему.

Стайлз трахал его медленно и нежно. Трахал до тех пор, пока Дерек снова не возбудился, и тогда он позволил ему кончить, почти в то же время, как и сам кончил глубоко внутри него.

– Вот и он, – сказал Стайлз после этого, разглаживая рукой лоб Дерека.

– Кто? – спросил Дерек, поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стайлзом.

– Парень, который, как я знал, находится под всеми этими слоями кожи и рычания, – сказал Стайлз, наклоняя голову и целуя Дерека. Короткое прикосновение губ, которое зажгло что-то внутри. – Мне нравится этот парень.

– Я постараюсь быть лучше, – сказал Дерек, преследуя рот Стайлза для очередного поцелуя.

Губы Стайлза на его губах сказали «я тоже», и Дерек утонул в его объятиях.

***

Стайлз Стилински научил Дерека двум вещам. Доверие надо заслужить. Секс может многое значить. 


End file.
